


The First Monday Club

by MaeveBran



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fix it fic for a certain part of the movie. Spoilers ahoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Monday Club

The Avengers and several top level S.H.E.I.L.D. agents stand beside the edge of the hellicarrier. They had come to say goodbye to an Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. that had meant something different to each one of them. This was a formal goodbye for a fallen comrade in arms, not the leave taking of a friend that would take place, later that day, in Central Park when Thor took Loki home for Asgardian justice.

Tony Stark, the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and genius, stepped forward, to speak first.  
“Agent Phil Coulson was a pain in my ass from the first time I met him. But somehow, I’m going to miss him. I remember the first time he visited my house in Malibu. He threatened to tase me and watch Suppernanny as I drooled into the carpet. He delivered the threat without raising his voice or changing his expression. It was that much more real for the dead paned manner in which he delivered it.“ Tony stepped back into his place among the Avengers.

Thor, the God of Thunder, spoke next. “ Agent Coulson was a good man. We met when he had me captured when I went to retrieve Mjoilnir from out in the desert. He never raised his voice or his fist but you still knew who was in charge during that conversation. He showed compassion for his fellows. Even with all he had to do during this crisis, while Loki was locked in the cell, he took the time to reassure me that Jane Foster had been moved to safety. He didn’t have to but he did. I would be proud to call Phil Son of Coul a fellow warrior.” Thor retook his place with the team.

The next to step forward and speak was Captain Steven G. Rogers, the super soldier out of time. “I did not know Agent Coulson long or well. But he knew of me and that had an impact on him.” 

Steve reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and removed a stack of blood stained trading cards.

“I signed them like you asked,” Steve said as he made to thrown them over the edge into the sea.

“Wait. What the HELL are you doing?” a familiar voice interrupted from the back of the group.

Steve brought his hand back over the deck. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Most couldn’t believe their eyes.

Agent Phil Coulson stood there in his customary black Dolce and Gabana suit, his arm in a sling, and sunglasses. He looked slightly panicked at the idea of his Captain America cards being tossed into the deep. This was the first expression many of the assembled agents had ever seen on his face.

Agent Natasha Romanov walked over to Coulson. She said something, her voice too low for the others to hear exactly what but it sounded Russian. When she was finished, she slapped him across the face and stalked into the bridge. Phil placed his god hand against his stinging cheek.  
“I guess I had that coming,” he deadpanned.

Then chaos erupted on the deck. The agents closet to Phil, shook his hand and returned to their posts. Soon the deck was clear except for the Avengers, minus the Black Widow, and Phil.

Tony patted him on the back, on the injured side, and went to find Natasha. Clint Barton simply hugged his former handler and friend. They would talk later. Somewhere private so if he didn’t get the answers he wanted, the verbal fighting could turn to a physical pummeling.

Thor walked over and wrapped Phil in a bear hug that lifted the injured Agent off of his feet.

“It is good to see you here and not in Vahalla, Son of Coul,” Thor said as he put the Agent down and went to join his fellow Avengers in prepping Loki for the trip back to Asgard.

Steve stood, motionless, watching his fellws greet the returned Agent.

“Captain,” Phil said once they were alone. “May I have my cards back? That is, if you aren’t keeping them.”

“Oh sure,” Steve said realizing then that he still held them. “Here.” He handed them to Phil. “I signed them. Though I’m not sure they’re worth much. Now.”

Phil took them and looked at the blood stains. "What the HELL happened to them?”

“Colonel Fury brought them to Tony and I, after Loki escaped, like that. He said they had been in your jacket when you were stabbed. He said that you believed in the Avengers and what we could do. He made it sound like it was your last wish and the cards seemed like the proof of your death,” Steve explained. “We did put aside our differences and got the mission done.”

“I did and still do believe in you and your team, Captain,” Phil said. “I’m sorry that Director Fury deceived you in the matter of my death.”

“The Colonel will have to re-earn our trust but that is his problem,” Steve said. 

A sudden smile spread across the Captain’s face.

“What?” Coulson asked.

“Now I’m not the only one returned from the dead,” Steve answered as he put his arm around the Agent. Phil grinned. 

“I suppose you’re not,” Phil said as he stepped away from his former idol and his new found friend. “We may have to form a club.”

“We could have weekly meetings,” Steve suggested as they walked into the bridge.

“Too noticeable,” Phil countered. “Monthly.”

“Monthly then,” Steve agreed. “The first Monday of the month."

“Lunchtime in the cafeteria,” Phil giggled. The idea of sharing a joke with Captain America continued to flap the unflappable agent.

“Then I shall see you at our meeting tomorrow,” Steve said. “The first item on the agenda would be a name for our club.”

“I’ll think about it and tell you any ideas tomorrow,” Phil said as they parted ways. The Captain to help take care of returning Thor and Loki to Asgard. The Agent to fill out the paperwork on returning from the dead.


End file.
